A Little Evil Won't Hurt: Anti Cosmo x Cosmo
by Je2terUnm42ked
Summary: Cosmo has been feeling confused lately. He couldn't exactly say his relationship with Wanda was all that fulfilling. He writes down everything in his diary when on a certain day, he decides to visit someone he haven't seen for quite some time due to consequences. Will Cosmo find out what he's been missing out on? Or will he forever be stuck in Wanda's arms with unquestionable love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know how long I"ll be doing this but I wanted to make one so.. *shrugs* I may probably change the rating on later chapters**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. If I did, Cosmo wouldn't be so straight, now would he?**

* * *

**A Little Evil Won't Hurt ~ Chapter 1**

".. and then, Wanda threw Philip out of bed."

Cosmo sighed after writing down his final entry in his diary for today. He closed his green diary and caressed it's cover when he heard the door to Timmy's room open.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I need help. Vicky's back!" His god child, Timmy Turner, slammed the door shut. A trail of devious female laughter was heard from behind the door and it was no doubt that this evil baby sitter is near.

"What's the wish, Timmy?" Cosmo beamed, tucking his diary under his left armpit and raised his blinking magic wand. Before Timmy could say anything, he looked around and faced Cosmo afterwards.

"Where's Wanda?" Timmy asked. Cosmo pointed at their fish bowl where their castle stayed. "She's in there taking care of Poof. She's been doing that a lot lately." The green haired fairy smiled.

"That's great. I wish Vicky was trapped in our basement again!" Timmy leaned on the door when he heard Vicky banging on the door with her fists.

"Open the door, twerp!" The door was quivering from the impact that Vicky made with her clenched hands. She tried shaking the doorknob but to no avail, Timmy has locked it. Suddenly, a square hole appeared beneath the baby sitter and sucked her in.

"Aaaaahh!" Vicky fell below with a thud and yelled. Hearing this, Timmy made a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, and give her Vicky Food"

Cosmo giggled, waving his magic wand at the said request. At an instant, a pile of silver cans with a picture of Vicky's face were floating above the hole before dropping down on her head, causing the raging teen to yelp in annoyance.

The god child smiled and sighed of relief at getting rid of torture again. He lunged for the bed and snuggled at his pillows. "Hey Cosmo, would Wanda mind if I visited her again in your castle? I wanna see how Poof is doing" Cosmo thought for a while, placing his index finger on his lip before shrugging. "I don't think she would. Go ahead" The fairy grinned in reply.

"Cool! But before I go, I wish I had a taco with the size of my arm! I got hungry from all the running to get away from Vicky" Timmy's stomach rumbled as proof of his words. He rubbed his tummy and looked at Cosmo.

The said fairy nodded and with a wave of his magic wand, he poofed up a medium sized taco like what Timmy said. "Okay, now get me in there" Timmy made his final wish, taking a bite from the arm-sized taco afterwards.

"See you, Cosmo. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" and with that, Cosmo waved his wand and transported Timmy into their small looking yet incredibly large fairy castle inside their fish bowl. Inside, Timmy was roaming around, searching door to door for the whereabouts of Wanda and Poof. Then he heard the crashing of furniture and figured that must've been them. He followed the crashing and tumbling noises to hear Poof's laughing.

Cosmo, on the other hand, reopened his green diary and skimmed some pages before landing his hand on a certain entry he made not a few days ago. It states that Cosmo had been feeling like something was missing. Like he was separated from something the world could never replace. He missed someone but... Who was it? Cosmo tried to remember all the faces he has met but no one was a match.

"Mama Cosma, Tooth Fairy, Chip Skylark, Cupid, Norm the Genie. Nope. Definitely not them. Who could it be?" Cosmo wondered out loud. He hasn't told Wanda yet. As if she would ever listen with Poof in her arms.

He blinked when an idea came up. Something from the back of his mind said he had to go. Go find the person he wanted to see at the moment. He knew this will take all the confidence and courage he has and Cosmo was willing to use it. It might not be the best thing to do but he felt like he wanted to. He smiled wide before vanishing, leaving a puff of green smoke behind.

Cosmo appeared in a room where the walls were dark and bluish in color. He glanced around to check his surroundings when he heard the gracious piano's sweet melody. He saw his evil genius of an opposite playing the piano. Cosmo watched in amazement how Anti Cosmo danced and moved his fingers on the keys of the piano. This and the melody had Cosmo in a trance.

When the playing stopped, Cosmo realized he has been staring the whole time. He smiled to himself when his opposite reached his hand up to grab the floating cup of tea from the floating small plate. He wasn't aware of the green diary he left tucked under his armpit. Cosmo smiled widely and quietly floated behind Anti Cosmo. Before he could do anything, he took in the sweet scent of blueberries. Thinking it was from Anti Cosmo, he blushed lightly. '_He smells good._.'

Cosmo took his chance and tackled the anti fairy. "AC! It's been so long! How are you?". Anti Cosmo nearly screamed from the sudden surprise. He turned his head to see his cheery and obnoxious opposite smiling like an idiot with his arms around his body

"You twit, get off me! You nearly scared me to death!" Anti Cosmo stood up and gripped the side of his piano. Cosmo's diary dropped on the stone cold floor, forgotten. The said green haired fairy cuddled closer to the evil one. Never would have Cosmo thought he would miss his opposite this much.

"I'm sorry but I didn't realize I've missed you this much!" Cosmo's cheeks flashed a soft red hue before he realized what he said. Was he confessing this or was it the fact that he hasn't seen Anti Cosmo for so long? The Anti Fairy froze when those words sank into him. His opposite? Missing him? Not to mention, his enemy?

"Will you stop messing around! Ugh, and get your filthy hands off me!" Anti Cosmo tried prying the hands of the cheery fairy off but to no avail, they were stuck like a lock.

"Oh c'mon. A little hug won't hurt!" Cosmo looked up at his opposite with a wide smile. The blue anti fairy grimaced and looked around his surroundings. He looked down on his opposite and leaned away from the small frame. "Stop it, you boob! We don't want Anti Wanda, or Wanda in general, coming in here to find this! They might get the wrong idea, dear"

As the words left Anti Cosmo's mouth, the green haired fairy perked up from the nickname his opposite gave him. He blushed but pushed it away. '_AC always uses those nicknames. Nothing to worry about. But the way he used it on me is so- NOPE! I just really miss him, is all. Nothing more._'

The anti fairy felt embarrassed for calling his opposite "dear". Although he used it on almost every occasion so it probably didn't matter. Right? If only he knew how wrong he is. Cosmo finally let go of the latter's body and cast his gaze downwards. "Uhh. AC? May I use the rest room please?"

Anti Cosmo sighed and told him where the rest room was located. Cosmo nodded and flew into that direction. This left the blue anti fairy in confusion. '_Now, why would he want to see me, of all people? Or should I say fairies?' _He shook his head and sat down on the chair. He noticed a green book laying down on the floor and bent down to pick it up. It read "MY DIARY by COSMO" in a really bad handwriting. AC knew from the picture of his opposite on the cover and his name said below, this was his opposite's diary.

What will Anti Cosmo find in Cosmo's diary? Find out on the next chapter!

**A/N: So next chapter will be posted someday this week or next week. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. If I did, Cosmo wouldn't be so straight, now would he?

* * *

**A Little Evil Won't Hurt ~ Chapter 2**

Anti Cosmo sighed and told him where the rest room was located. Cosmo nodded and flew into that direction. This left the blue anti fairy in confusion. '_Now, why would he want to see me, of all people? Or should I say fairies_?' He shook his head and sat down on the chair. He noticed a green book laying down on the floor and bent down to pick it up. It read "MY DIARY by COSMO" in a really bad handwriting. AC knew from the picture of his opposite on the cover and his name said below, this was his opposite's diary.

The blue anti fairy flipped through pages but found himself rather bored. Though, flipping through the latest pages caught his attention. He squinted and paused at an entry made not a week ago. It read:

"Dear diary, I don't know what I'm feeling right now but it's a weird sensation in my tummy part. Wanda says it's nonsense but it's really bugging me"

Then the next.

"Dear diary, Wanda dragged me to Mama Cosma's house because she thinks I miss her. It was a nice meeting but the weird tingly feeling didn't go away"

And the next.

"Dear diary, I think Wanda was right about the missing part. I miss someone but who could it be? I have all the fairies and people close to me. So who could it be?"

Anti Cosmo chose this time to stop reading. '_Oh dear, is Cosmo having troubles with Wanda_?' came the thoughts of the heedless anti fairy. He shrugged but nonetheless, tried to flip through later pages and continued reading.

"Dear diary, I visited every single fairy I know and this feeling won't go away! And recently, this might sound stupid but, I wanna see my opposite! It's been a long while. Even though we're enemies, I can't stay mad at him forever!"

The anti fairy paused yet again and squinted. He reread over the lines and shook his head at reading the "I wanna see my opposite!" part. He couldn't believe what Cosmo wrote and judging from the late entries and Anti Cosmo's intelligence, he was no fool to think that Cosmo didn't appear in his castle on coincidence. He flipped through other pages but found them entry. That must be the latest one he wrote and he was dying to know more.

'_Know more what, exactly_?' came his second thoughts. He wasn't quite sure about this either. He wasn't sure what he wanted to know. In fact, why would he care what Cosmo wrote? Anti Cosmo sighed and turned around way too quickly when he heard Cosmo poof back in the room. He closed the diary and hid it behind his back and smiled nervously at the strung out cheery fairy.

"What'cha got in your back, AC?" The green haired fairy finally noticed his opposite folding his arms behind his body. He approached Anti Cosmo and kept an eye on his opposites arm only causing the blue anti fairy to get more nervous. '_Don't come any closer!'_

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really" Anti Cosmo chuckled anxiously and floated backwards. This sparked Cosmo's interest and tackled his opposite to the ground. Anti Cosmo quietly shrieked as he was tackled. Or glomped, as to say in their situation. Cosmo was on top of his opposite with his arms hopelessly trying to get behind AC. As for the latter, he kept his arms behind him and held the pain that went along with it while laying down on them.

"Get up, moron! You're crushing my arms!" Anti Cosmo protested but Cosmo held him there with a smirk of innocence and triumph on his face. This smile was something Anti Cosmo never seen before. He shook his head and placed his hands on the anti fairy's waist. AC grimaced and tried to wiggle out under Cosmo's grasp but sadly, no effort was established.

"Nuh uh! Not until you give me whatever it is that's behind your back" The green haired fairy seemed devoid of guile at the time that AC thought he could do really evil things with that face and still look harmless as a puppy. He smiled at the thought. Ruling the world with his naive yet lively double sent sparks down his spine but soon stopped when he remembered how much of an idiot and how he could recklessly ruin the grand plan with a simple wave of a wand. However, if his wand's waves were to cause destruction to the people running away from them, it would simply do better than expected.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt a cold and wet substance slither up his cheek. His eyes opened wide and took in the view of Cosmo leaning close to his face. Anti Cosmo gasped in horror to having a face such close to his. A boy, in this case.

"Eww, gross! What on heavens do you think you're doing?!" The anti fairy below Cosmo's arms shifted more. The fairy leaned away and beamed cheerfully. "The more time you give me without my diary, the more I'll lick you! Isn't that fair?" Cosmo snickered too lightly that it appeared like a joke to the anti fairy. Eventually, Anti Cosmo saw past the light snicker and knew that the green haired fairy was somehow serious.

"So you finally found out it was your diary I'm holding, eh?" Anti Cosmo raised an eyebrow and clutched the diary behind his sore back from laying down on it for a couple minutes. Cosmo nodded and smiled. The blue anti fairy rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. 'Geez. Then what's the point of hiding it?'

"Here, have it. I-It's not like I looked into it or anything" Anti Cosmo stuttered slightly. He faced palm himself mentally for making such a petty mistake for a lie. Cosmo only giggled and smiled at his opposite before leaning in close. But not too close for his discomfort, somewhat in a reversive acute angle.

"Aww, is AC a tsundere?" The fairy developed the feeling of triumph. He felt giddy when teasing his vulnerable and usually evil opposite. Anti Cosmo raised a single eyebrow from the compliment? insult? Whatever it was. "Tsun-de-re?" He repeated. Cosmo nodded slowly and realized AC didn't know the meaning.

He leaned away and went to explain. "Sorry AC. Timmy has been watching anime recently and I learn stuff. So a tsundere is when someone acts strong, cold, and hostile towards others but they actually are a very warm person" at this, Cosmo pressed his head down Anti Cosmo's chest and pulled back up. "But I don't think you're warm. You're not sick, right?" The naive fairy blinked down on his opposite.

Anti Cosmo chuckled and shook his head no. "I'm not sick. In that case, warm means a soft and good side. In which I don't have" Anti Cosmo finally lay steady below Cosmo and pulled the diary- journal out. His back eventually straightened as it lay against the cold floor. He placed the diary on his chest and assumed Cosmo to take it but instead, had the latter's eyes boring into his.

"Uhh, Cosmo? You can have your diary. It's right h-"

Suddenly, he was enveloped in warmness. He looked down to see that Cosmo has pulled his up and hugged him. The diary slid out from between them and Cosmo went to snuggle in closer. Anti Cosmo only sighed at being glomped with the same feeling again. He waited for he fairy to let go but after a while, he lifted his head and saw that Cosmo was, indeed, not letting go.

"Cosmo, would you kindly let go now?" Anti Cosmo asked. Of course, the stubborn fairy jerked his head to the right and left and stayed clinging to the others body. The blue anti fairy sighed in annoyance and flew up. Cosmo knew by the way his counter self was moving, he was going to ignore him for a while. Cosmo frowned when he saw AC sit in a comfy chair and lifted his free hand to grab the dust free book beside him seated on top of a darkly colored night stand. The anti fairy opened the book right in front of Cosmo's face and proceeded his job of ignoring him by reading.

Cosmo adjusted himself and absentmindedly set himself on top of Anti Cosmo's lap. He straddled AC's lap and his arms loosened around the latter's body, causing it to fall to his opposite's sides. This time, the anti fairy looked up from his book with slight interest. He saw Cosmo blushing madly and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" The fairy looked into AC's eyes and asked. "You" The anti fairy only smirked before raising the book on eye level and continued reading.

_'This was going to be harder than I thought_' Cosmo mentally said to himself. 


End file.
